Moments Like These
by MiSs LiSsi LisS
Summary: YxA non-AU. ONESHOT. The second round of the Shaman Tournament is in just two days and Yoh has the day off from training. How does he decide to spend it? Doing nothing with the one he loves.


**Hello! It's been a while, ne? (Like a year!) And I was actually saddened that I haven't been writing, so I wrote this! There was no planning or anything…I just up and wrote it!! It's not really what I wanted, but I think it's still enjoyable!! So, please, enjoy!**

Today could've been like any other Sunday. He was given freedom every other Sunday if she thought he deserved it, and he could've chosen to spend it like he usually did: hang out with friends. But he wasn't doing that. Nope. As a matter of fact, he hadn't even told any of his friends that it was his day off. She found it a little odd, but decided not to comment on it.

"Hey, Anna," he looked up from his manga and interrupted her soap opera.

"What?"

"It's a nice day outside."

"Yes." She answered as if his statement was a question. She wanted to watch the rest of her show.

He was now standing beside the television, "What do you say we go for a walk?"

"_We_?" she repeated as she looked at him. She lifted an eyebrow, "Is anyone else going?"

"Nope."

"Just me and you?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "It'll be fun."

She looked at the television and then at Yoh's smile. She sighed as she looked at her soap opera, "Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes," she said as she stood up, "I could go for a walk anyway."

It was hot outside, but the wind was blowing. A beautiful spring day. This weather even inspired Anna to wear different clothing. She wore a clip in her hair and a white dress with a red apple on it. Yoh just wore a white shirt with orange trimmings, a light jacket, and shorts that were baggy down to the knees. Yoh smiled while they walked while Anna had her usual stoic expression on her face.

She wondered if there was a point to this walk. Why would he skip out on a chance to hang out with his friends when he knew the Shaman fight was just around the corner? Why would he do that, especially to just hang out with her? They saw each other every day, he bid her good morning and goodnight every day and night, he made her breakfast and dinner, they lived together, she thought that he thought it was enough for them.

When Anna got tried of trying to figure out the point of this walk, she decided to just ask, "Yoh, why are we walking out here?"

He shrugged, "No reason."

No reason? _No reason_? There had to be a reason!

"I just wanted to walk with you Anna," he added.

That was not a good enough reason for her. She still couldn't understand why he chose her over his friends, not that she minded it though. Oh no, she wouldn't admit it, but she was glad he decided to stay home with her, she just couldn't understand _why_.

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" he asked, adding a little frown.

"I didn't say that. I was just wondering what the point was."

"Does there have to be a point?"

"I suppose with you there doesn't," she said, hiding a smile.

He smiled and put his hands in his pockets, "Well besides, it would be a sin to waste a beautiful day like this."

"But…" Anna looked at him, but then looked forward, "Never mind. It is a nice day."

Yoh wondered what Anna was going to say, but decided not to press the subject. The last thing he wanted was an agitated Anna. He knew that if it was something really serious, she'd tell him. He just wanted to enjoy her company, to know she was there with him. They may never have time like this again.

Really, there _was _a reason to this walk. It was a big reason, yet, not big enough to be bothered to distract Anna. He just wanted to walk with her without having her worry about him. The truth was that he was worried about the Shaman Tournament. He worried that he would come back and not be the same Yoh he knew himself to be. What if something was to happen? What if he was to become Shaman King? Would he still be Yoh? Would he still be the boy Anna loved?

But he refused to let Anna worry about these things. He wanted to spend time with the Anna he loved, and as the Yoh she loved. So really, there was no _extra special_ reason about this walk, no, he just wanted to enjoy her company, without worries or cares.

They walked into a park and walked until they reached a pond. It was beautiful this time of year, there were children feeding geese or kids running around and playing, which somehow, made the pond and grass around it look more lush and warming. Yoh and Anna both decided, without saying a word, to find an empty spot to sit by. Yoh took off his jacket for Anna to sit on, because if her dress got dirty, even if it wasn't his fault, she'd somehow find a reason to blame him. So Anna quietly sat on his jacket, nodding a thank you and he sat next to her.

The wind blew softly and slowly, blowing little strands of Anna's hair towards Yoh's face. He took in her sweet scent and smiled. He would miss it when he left to America. He laid on his back and sighed, "It's so beautiful today."

She nodded in acknowledgement and looked over at him, his eyes were already closed. She gave a soft smile and didn't let it leave her face so quickly. He wasn't looking; she could let it stay on for a little while.

After a little while, Yoh quietly said, "I'm going to miss it."

"Me too," Anna said even softer as she hugged her knees.

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear it, but he did, so he opened his eyes and looked at Anna. She was facing forward and not towards him anymore, leaning her head on her knees. He sat up and stared at her for a while. She looked toward him and he gave a gentle smile.

"Do you think we could still do things like this when I come back?" he asked softly.

"I don't see why not." Her head was still leaning on her knees.

He smiled, "Good, because its moment like these that are most important."

"Moments like these?" She repeated, suddenly reminded that he decided to spend the day with her and not his friends.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "Beautiful moments, just like this: the wind is blowing, the air is fresh, the temperature is warm, and…I'm here with you."

She smiled against her knees, not sure if he could see, hoping he wouldn't but secretly hoping he did. He just smiled at her and enjoyed taking in all of her beautiful features. Her beautiful blonde hair, her two little red and white clips that matched her red and white dress…he wished she'd wear more colors than just black.

"Yoh…" she said softly.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"You've got grass in your hair," she said as she reached over to take them out. He almost felt like laughing, here he was staring at her, admiring how beautiful she was, and she was probably looking at him, thinking about how ridiculous he looked with grass sticking in his hair. That was probably the reason for her secret smile, wasn't it? Was she holding in a laugh?

Really, though, she was staring at him too, admiring how cute he was. He really must've not have had a care in the world. As she picked the various grass out of his hair, she contemplated on how lucky she was to have someone who was as care-free and loving as he was. He was so full of positive energy that made her so relaxed. Her Yoh would always be Yoh; she had total faith in it.

"Yoh?"

"Hm?" he barely made out; she was so close to him. She was still pulling out grass from his hair, so she was leaning over and her scent drove him wild.

"Why didn't you hang out with your friends today?"

Yoh blinked. Wasn't it obvious? He wanted to spend time with her. "I wanted to be with you, Anna."

She was done pulling grass from his hair, so she leaned back and sat directly across from him. She stared intently at him, still not getting why he would do that. "But…why would you do that? You don't have much time left here in Japan. You should use that time to hang out with Manta or with Ryu or Horo-Horo as friends before you must treat each other as enemies. I know that you want to. I know that you're…_afraid_ of changing on your journey to becoming Shaman King, aren't these times of peace with your friends more important to you than anything?"

One of the things Yoh loved most about Anna was her ability to understand Yoh without having to tell her anything. To have someone know him, _truly_ know him, was a great conformability and a large weight off his chest. It was the greatest connection, having two people understand each other and an even greater feeling. But she was a little off in her perceiving. Yes, these times were extremely important to him and what she said was absolutely true…but, not only did he want to spend time with his friends, he wanted to spend time with her as well. To him, that was more important than anything.

He smiled at her, "Yes, they are important…but…spending time with you is also important."

"Yoh, we live together…you can spend the _extra_ time with me." Was she saying that because she didn't want to spend time like this or was she saying that because she was worried Yoh wouldn't have enough time to do the things _he _wanted to do?

He looked intently at her indifferent face. He looked deeply into her eyes. Definitely because she was worried. She was definitely worried that he was wasting his time on her. "But Anna, I _want_ to spend time with you. Moments like these…are more important than anything. I _chose_ to spend the day with you. I didn't feel obligated."

Anna always had a hard time accepting love, considering her tragic past. It was hard for her to believe that someone cared for her, let alone _love_ her. After being abandoned by her own parents, it was hard for her to believe it was possible. Sometimes his care for her was overwhelming and she didn't know how to take it, or show it back.

"Believe me, Anna," he smiled, "I _want_ to sit here with you." And with that he laid back down and closed his eyes as the wind blew. "I want to just be here, with just you. I don't want to think about school, training, or the Shaman tournament; I just want to be _here_. Just me and you and the wind."

Anna softly looked towards him and gave a warm smile. She then laid next to him and closed her eyes as well. She too, wanted to just be here with him. No training, no worrying, no, none of that. Just Yoh.

From now on, things will be rough. Yoh had to leave for America is two days. Whatever will happen there will be no easy task, his life will most definitely change. No one was sure how or whether the change will be good or not, but whether they were ready or not, it was coming and they had to be prepared. And who knows how long this trip to America would be? However long it was going to be, Yoh and Anna would not be able to see each other in that amount of time. So they had to enjoy it, however long or little the time may be, they had to enjoy it.

She let out a deep, relieving sigh of comfort and Yoh did the same.

It was moments like these they would remember while they were apart, and it was moments like these that were most important. It was especially moments like these that reminded them how much they meant to each other.

**

* * *

**

_~End._

**So, how was it? Good, bad, okay, ugly? **I know, you're probably wondering "What is the point?"

But like Yoh said, "Does there have to be a point?"

The answer is no!

I just felt like writing and this is what came out : )

But I am working on other projects! These are the ideas I've got so far:

**Title:** _The Little Things_

**Summary:** YxA, non-AU. When asked, "Why do you love Anna?" Yoh always has to smile and say "It's the little things". A collection of drabbles that show Yoh and Anna's relationship through thee little things they do everyday. (I'm thinking it will go up the night before Yoh leaves for America)

**Rating:** Um…I dunno…probably K+

**Status: **Well, I got _some _chapters planned out…but I'm not sure how many chapters I should have so what order to do it in…I'm currently re-reading the manga…

**Title:**_ The Pirate King_

**Summary: **YxA, AU. 11 year old Yoh washes on the shore of a small island and ends up staying with the Kyoyamas, a noble family. The young daughter, Anna ends up befriending Yoh and as the years go by, they fall in love. But one day, a pirate ship belonging to the Pirate King Hao comes and Yoh leaves to protect the island. He ends up never returning. Two years later, the Pirate King Hao's ship returns and Anna decides to take action. She stows away on the ship until she is discovered by the Pirate King Hao, and he has no intention of letting her go.

**Rating: **T

**Status: **Well, I've _kinda _got a beginning…and middle…but no ending. And it doesn't quite flow yet…so I'm not going to upload it until I know what I want to do with it.

**Title: **_Forever Dreaming_

**Summary:** YxA. On Anna's 18th birthday, Yoh and Anna get hit by a drunk driver. Yoh has injured, but nothing too serious, but Anna is in a coma, threatening to never wake up. With Anna being neither in the living or spirit world, Yoh is desperate to wake her up. Faust creates a way for Yoh to enter Anna's dreams. But once there, he discovers that Anna can't remember anything and has to help her in order to wake her. He has to help her soon or else Anna will stay Forever Dreaming.

**Rating: **T

**Status: **Well. I've kinda got some of it planned out. I actually wrote the intro a long time ago so now I'm trying to improve it. I'm not really sure of the middle part though…

**Well, which would you prefer I work on first? "**The Little Things" sounds the easiest…but I don't know. I'm kinda excited about the pirates one too…but I'm a little stuck on that one. And Forever Dreaming is a sad fic…so I don't know if I'm in the mood for that one…but! **I will gladly listen to any preferences you may have! **

**But Please review and let me know if you liked this fic!! Thanks for reading!! See you next story!!!**


End file.
